Of All the Places To Land
by Ender's Fangirl
Summary: Fred and George had been playing qudditch on their cleansweeps before they were whisked away. The first person they saw? A man in a pinstripe suit and a pair of worn converses.
1. Newlyweds

**A/N: Hey! I just kinda thought about it. What would happen if the twins went adventuring with The Doctor? Also I threw Captain Jack, Martha and Mickey (Or is it Rickey?) in the mix. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: All by myself, all by myself, oh whoa... Don't wanna be all by myself!**

Fred and George had been playing quidditch on their cleansweeps, before being whisked away. One minute, they were beating a bludger back and forth, the next, they were in a rather odd room. The room had a large column in the center, with smaller columns in side it, reminding them much of those muggle lights that fascinated their father so much.

They were lighting up with an odd green glow, with a pulsing sound. The floor they were standing on was those odd metal mechanisms muggles had in very tall buildings- catwalks, were they called? The table protruding from the middle of the center column was filled with wires and covered in trinkets of all sorts- knobs, levers, washers and bolts- and many more odd things the twins had never seen before.

Across the room was a rather odd looking man. He had on a pin striped suit, and a pair of worn converse sneakers. The odd pairing usually wouldn't go together, but on this man it seemed- almost… normal. He had pair of glasses on, with messy chestnut hair- it stuck up almost exactly like Harry's.

He was squinting at a screen, and muttering to himself. Then, a door which had been previously unnoticed by the twins, opened revealing another man. He had on a pair of suspenders with a button up shirt, and an old overcoat. It had several symbols on it, which Fred recognized as muggle military symbols. He pointed this out to George.

"Hey Doc- did you know we have visitors?" he said with an American accent. George frowned, well Fred pointed to himself, mouthing 'Me?' The man, presumably a doctor, looked up to see the redheads. He frowned and said:

"Well-hmm- you aren't stowaways, are you?" Both Fred and George shook their heads vigorously. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Well then! Jack, ever seen them before?" he asked.

"Mmmm…." murmured Jack, "I wish…" Fred and George both shuddered before speaking.

"Where are we?" they said in perfect unison. Jack cocked his head.

"I wish Ianto had a twin…" he said thoughtfully. Ignoring the comment, the doctor thought for a minute.

"That's a good question." He turned to Jack. "Where are we, by the way?" Jack turned around and scanned the screen of a monitor.

"Del Quarrien system," reported Jack.

"Oh! We're almost there! And, before I forgot, I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor." In spite of the situation, the twins began to laugh. Usually they were the odd ons, and yet these men they'd never met before had already outdone them.

"He's Fred-" said George, beginning their customary greeting.

"And he's George," Fred finished. Jack smiled at them. The Doctor was already off again. He started doing various things- pulling a few levers here, pushing few buttons there. With an air of finality, he picked up a hammer and hit something on the table.

"I'm Jack and as you know, this is the Doctor," Jack repeated. He grinned at the Weasleys as the room started shifting, as if it was a muggle car or something of that sort. "I'll go get the happy couple then."

"You really here Gred?"

"I'm game if you are, Forge." Just then, Jack came back with a couple following him. They were both African-American. The girl was smiling, her straight and shiny black hair was spilling onto her shoulders. The other, a man, had a close shaven haircut, and was gazing at the girl.

"Fred and George," Jack said with over-the-top grandeur, "Meet Martha and Mickey, the newlyweds."

**A/N: Yay! Weasley Twins! Martha and Mickey married! Captain Jack! Yay! R&R pretty please!**


	2. Wedding Presents

**A/N: Right so, this will have slow updates sorry, but I have to get inspiration for each installment. Sorry, I know it's slow updates, but I also am in the middle of inventing several alien races and plants and conflicts. BE GRATEFUL OK? But seriously, I'm sorry I'm such a slow updater.**

**Disclaimer: I'M OBVIOUSLY NOT TH CREATOR OF EITHER OF THESE FANTASTIC FANDOMS, SO SHUSH ALREADY. (geez, can u say anger management?) I HEARD THAT.**

**Chapter 2**

**Wedding Presents**

"So Fred, George. Know where you are?" The Doctor asked, leaning back on the TARDIS. The twins shook their heads.

"No? Well, I'll tell you. You're on my TARDis. Last of it's kind actually…" He said, pride hinting in his tone.

"And damn near impossible to get onboard without an invite," Jack added from across the room.

"Yes, well, contrare, monfraire." Fred announced melodramatically. The Doctor grinned in delight.

"That's French! For my friend!"

"Yes, and well, it can't exactly be impossible then. Not impossible… Just unlikely." Martha sat down to join them.

"He likes you," she said addressing the twins, "Am I right?" If possible, the Doctor's smile grew wider.

"Right you are Miss Martha Jones, right you are indeed." Across the room Mickey whirled around, a glare on his face.

"That's Mrs. Mickey Smith, if you don't mind."

"Geez," Jack said, "Don't you guys know how to act normal?"

"No," came the responses from everyone.

"Besides," wondered George, "Where's the fun in that?" The Doctor, Martha and Mickey started to laugh, and even Jack smiled.

"Where are we going?" Fred said suddenly. Immediately the Doctor started to ramble, talking very fast and Fred only managed to process a little bit.

"As a matter of fact, we're heading to Triadrian. Lovely planet mind you, but kind of harsh weather, an there's that one time they almost banned me from ever visiting again… But, that's well besides the point."

"You're bloody mad!" Fred blurted out.

"It's wonderful!" added George.

"But isn't it?" said Martha, as the Doctor feverishly hurried around the TARDIS.

"Umm… Everybody grab onto something- Here we go!"

The room around them shook and Jack was laughing hysterically. Everyone fell side to side as the TARDIS creaked and rocked, until…The Doctor stood up triumphantly.

"We're here!"

"I ain't gonna bother with our other wedding presents!" said an excited Mickey.

**Disclaimer: So...? I know, I'm still working out what'll happen and how Fred 'n' George'll explain their magic... PM me if you have suggestions!**


End file.
